


January

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [24]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, October Prompt Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: The heat goes out in Daniel and Peggy's house, so they have to stay warm some way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kar98k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/gifts).



> Why did this take me 4 hours to write?
> 
> Thank you for all the words of encouragement left for me.

A cool draft ghosted over her bare shoulder, sending gooseflesh down her body and causing her to burrow deeper into the mattress and closer to the warm body resting next to her’s.

 

Daniel grunted softly, wrapping his arms around her, enveloping her fully against his chest and pressing his nose into her hair all without opening his eyes.

 

Her sleep clouded mind slowly registered that the draft against her shoulder shouldn't have been as cold as it was, so she opened her drowsy eyes, stirring in her husband’s arms, waking him.

 

“Why is it cold?” She slurred, closing her eyes against the starlight shining in from the window.

 

“Heat went out last night.” He muttered. “Our house is drafty, and New York winters are cold. I'll look at it later.” 

 

“Mmm.” She hummed in response, her thoughts receding into the depths of her mind as she fell back to sleep. “Not today, we have a fireplace. Just stay here with me. You're warm.” Peggy pulled the comforter up to her eyes and clutching at Daniel’s chest.

 

He chortled. “Can't argue with that logic.”

 

Within seconds, the couple was fast asleep again, entangled and warm, not sure where one ended and the other began, but a lazy, entangled, cold January morning was just what the couple wanted.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

His fingers awoke her hours later, calloused fingertips tracing her spine and shoulder blades, sending gooseflesh of a different kind across her limbs.

 

Barely opening her eyes, she purred and arched her back, a gasp leaving her lips when his hands pulled her flush with his body, his hard length searing the skin of her belly like hot steel.

 

“Someone’s awake.” Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she relished the feeling of his smooth body against hers, then looking up at him through hooded eyes to see his just as drooped as hers.

 

“The rest of me may not be, but that part of me is.” He grinned, a weak ray of early morning sun touched the chiseled features of his face, igniting a slow burn deep within her as his fingertips resumed their path, dipping lower and lower each time.

 

“At least we’ll be warm.” She breathed, sensations of ecstasy and pleasure flooding her body and tightening her throat, Peggy finding words hard to articulate as his fingers across her skin made her lose control, creating desire so strong it almost hurt.

 

He chuckled and slanted his lips over hers, tangling their tongues in a sloppy, messy kiss, so unlike their usual frantic kisses of urgency. This was desire, slow and unpretentious, but burning all the less.

 

Daniel continued the sleepy kisses down her body, leaving a damp trail down her neck which made her squirm as the cold air tingled her skin.

 

He gently pushed her onto her back, nipping at one of her ribs jutting out, making her giggle, a breathless sound that differed from her usual array of sounds during sex.

 

The comforter fell further down their bodies, leaving her legs warm and her torso cold, nipples peaking as the early morning air nipped at them, adding to the pleasurable sensations coursing through her body.

 

His mouth trailed back up her body, his hot mouth laving her breast, overloading her nerves and drawing a moan from her throat, cold and hot simultaneously fighting for dominance while his teeth bit down, adding yet another contrasting feeling of pleasure to her overstimulated mind. She held his head there, ensuring his continuance as her rational mind tried to sort the feelings while the rest of her gave in to them, surrendering herself to man before her and the magic he could make with his tongue.

 

Spurred on by her moans and gasps, Daniel quickly explored her belly, watching shivers quake the muscles before ducking under the cover towards her hot sex.

 

She felt him blow cool air across her burning center, a whimper escaping her lips, her eyes no longer able to open as the relaxed urgency of the morning took control, allowing her to completely fall into his waiting arms.

 

A tentative swipe of his tongue up her slit left her panting, ripples spreading away from her core and increasing the pleasurability of the morning.

 

Finally, his strong arms wrapped themselves around her thighs, draping her shapely legs over his shoulders and pulling her up to meet his mouth, not wasting a second as soon as his lips made contact.

 

He sucked at her entrance, tongue dipping in for tastes before retreating, fingers spreading her apart so he could lick deeper and taunt her, teasing before the real show.

 

She gripped the headboard, waiting for the pleasure soon to come, bracing herself for the impact of when it did.

 

Then when she thought the wonderful teasing would go on forever; the licks, the flicks, and the grazes of his fingers, until finally, he sucked her clit into his mouth, gently tugging as she shouted, almost teetering over the edge as he pleasured her.

 

Her back arched off the mattress, pulling herself up by the headboard as his lips and tongue drew patterns she couldn’t anticipate, breath knocked out of her lungs with every stroke. She rasped words when she could, pleading for him not to stop, pleasure to great to end now. He swept his tongue across her button, pushing two fingers into her entrance and gently curving them, humming at the groan she elicited, which made her shout, his vibrations shaking her whole being. 

 

She never wanted to move from the position she was in, never wanting the pleasure to end, but the thrusting of her hips and his fingers sent tremors through her and the strokes of his tongue pushed her towards the edge, sending her higher and higher until she snapped, a scream leaving her lips as her heels dug into his back and her toes curled, thighs quivering against his shoulders while he continued gently against her clit, riding out her climax as it seemed to continue for hours, the waves never receding or diminishing, only shaking her body to the core.

 

It may have been minutes or hours, but he emerged from under the comforter, giving her a slow, lazy kiss, her taste lingering in his mouth.

 

She rolled them to their sides, throwing a leg over his hip and bringing his cock to her entrance, moaning as it pressed against her.

 

He slowly pushed into her, the unhurriedness of the morning returning as he bottomed out, moaning at the feeling of his cock head nestled against her cervix.

 

She shifted her hips and pulled out a little ways, pushing back into her dripping sex until they established a slow rhythm, lazy kisses pressed to shoulders as they moved.

 

The waves came back, Peggy’s second orgasm coming sooner than she thought as he filled her, satisfying a void that only he could, contentment spreading through her soul.

 

The chill invaded the sheen of perspiration covering them, sending electricity through the both of them as they rocked together, only increasing the pleasure of the coupling.

 

She moaned in his ear, spurring him towards completion, rolling his hips against hers, relishing in the gasp caused, sounding so sinful coming from her lips

 

Too close to her release, she reached down and cupped his balls, squeezing the heavy sac until he groaned, thrusting faster and panting in her ear.

 

His cock thickened, rubbing her in all the right places as she tried desperately to hold on, nails digging into his back as the other hand continued to massage his balls, clenching her inner muscles around his cock until he came, biting down on the juncture of her neck.

 

She gasped, feeling hot spurts of his cum shoot inside her until they pushed her over the edge for the second time that day, ecstasy and euphoria even more intense than the first one as she screamed into his neck, shock waves ripping through her body.

 

They collapsed against one another, panting and laughing through the pleasure swimming through their veins

 

Unhooking her leg from his hip, he pulled out of her and relaxed back into the bed, the afterglow of their session returning to the lazy urgency of the morning.

 

Peggy pulled the comforter up to protect them from the chill, snuggling back into his chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal and his breathing even out.

 

“I love you.” She murmured, drifting back into a deep slumber.

 

“Love you too.” He answered, halfway there already.

 

It was a lazy morning indeed.


End file.
